


Shark Vore

by Omegathyst



Series: Dory's Lesbian Fun Trilogy [3]
Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Crack, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, F/F, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Character, Minimal Sex Scenes, Raping a Shark's Tongue, Scale Fetish, Sharks, Stranger Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Swordfish - Freeform, Vegetarians & Vegans, Vore, Weird Plot Shit, angry thoughts, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: After dumping Shani, Dory decides that life simply isn't worth living. Hopefully, the shark stripper will assist her in ending her life in one big grand gesture, right?





	Shark Vore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you are suicidal and/or cannot separate fiction from reality, I'd advise you not to read this story.

Dory’s mind was racing at the thought of killing herself, her thoughts rapidly piled onto the suicidal thought in an attempt to cancel it out.

 _Really? You’re going to kill yourself over Shani? When there’s probably some better and hotter babe for you out there? What about Marlin? What about Nemo? You’re just going to leave your family wondering where you went?_ Wait, _what the hell are-_

Dory swam to the bar and pounded her fin on it until a swordfish bartender approached her.

“What’ll it be, miss?”

 **_“Surprise me.”_ ** Dory grinned. “I wanna be so drunk that I can’t feel a fucking thing.”

 _Why did Shani come into my life? The pain wasn’t worth that fleeting moment I had with her! She’s going to be happy without me, despite the fact that she knows I’ll be stuck in this life of coming back here and wasting myself on fruitless pursuits. Fuck her. Fuck her._ **_Fuck her._ **

“Here’s a few rainbow shots, I mixed several drinks together. Uh, it might kill you though...don’t know if you want that.”

Dory barely heard the bartender as she tossed shot after shot into mouth, chucking the shot glasses in the swordfish’s direction.

 _You know what?_ **No.** _I’m done being hurt and abandoned, I’m going to fucking do it. I’m going to kill myself in the most over-the-top way possible. I hope Shani comes back and finds out, I hope she feels horrible about herself._

With alcohol and fear dancing in her veins, Dory had never felt so alive. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she’d never feel this way again without Shani. Even though her vision was blurred, she was able to focus on the shark stripper.

It was time.

“Where are you going?” the bartender tried to ask Dory.

Dory ignored him as she drunkenly swam over to the stripper.

“Heeey bitch, how about you fuckin eat me...or fuck me and then eat me...I don’t give a fuck.” Dory yelled obnoxiously. The shark looked at her timidly.

“I...I’m trying to go v-vegan.” The shark whimpered.

“You can’t avoid the fuckin food chain, bitch.” Dory snapped. “Do this for me, I just got my heart broken. Fucking hell, are you as d-dumb as the orca that left me?”

Suddenly, Dory rolled back as a set of sharp teeth lashed at her. Dang, vegan shark got game. Dory got even more excited.

“That all you got, fuckface?” Dory snickered. “Try to catch me, or are you too stupid to understand?”

Dory took off, and the soon-to-be-former vegan shark quickly followed. The vegan shark, Viena, swam over the bar and knocked over every glass on it, as well as slapping the bartender in the face with her tail.

Dory swam faster than a hummingbird could fly, savoring the thrill of her final moments. She slightly slowed down, excited for everything to end. No more _pain,_ no more _heartbreak,_ no more **_mistakes!_ **

Suddenly, everything went dark. Dory realized, with great delight, that she was inside the mouth of Viena.

Dory hugged Viena’s tongue and rubbed her scales against it in pure lust and thrill, shouting and moaning with pleasure. Viena felt this personal violation of her tongue, and thrashed her tongue rapidly to throw her prey into her digestive system.

Dory took this as a personal challenge and held on. Despite that, Dory felt everything rushing out of her system. As soon as she threw up, she lost her grip and fell down Viena’s throat, never to be seen again.

As soon as Dory died and was digested into Viena’s system, the formerly vegan shark immediately felt horror and regret. All the patrons were escorted out of the nightclub for their safety, and the bartender and several other staff members held her down as they waited for the authorities to arrive.

Suddenly, the locked door was busted down, but not by the authorities. In fact, it was one single orca babe with wide eyes.

 

**_“Where’s Dory?”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! The end! I was thinking of writing a spin-off with Shani and Viena, thoughts?
> 
> Also, I have nothing against vegans, I just threw in offensive humor for the sake of the trollfic. Hope y'all enjoyed this weird shit! Thanks for reading!


End file.
